implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Chechen Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
History Under Soviet rule, Chechnya was combined with Ingushetia to form the autonomous republic of Chechen-Ingushetia in the late 1930s. The Chechens again rose up against Soviet rule during the 1940s, resulting in the deportation of the entire ethnic Chechen and Ingush populations to the Kazakh SSR (later Kazakhstan) and Siberia in 1944 near the end of World War II. The Chechens and Ingush were allowed to return to their land after 1956 during de-Stalinization under Nikita Khrushchev when Chechen-Ingush Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic was restored but both boundaries and ethnic composition of the territory significantly changed. There were many (predominantly Russian) migrants from other parts of the Soviet Union, who often settled in the abandoned family homes of Chechens and Ingushes. The republic lost its Prigorodny District which transferred to North Ossetian ASSR, but gained predominantly Russian Naursky District and Shelkovskoy District that is considered the homeland for Terek Cossacks. Most of the northern farmlands were now under ethnic Russian rule and some Georgians and Ingush had moved in to the mountain zones anyhow. The Georgians would leave for Georgia by ~1960. The Russification policies towards Chechens continued after 1956, with Russian language proficiency required in many aspects of life and for advancement in the Soviet system. The exiled Chechens were allowed to return in the early 1960's. World War 3 Also see- NATO Targets in the USSR (1962: The Apocalypse). After the war It was bad in the 1962-64 weather break down and many people died as a result of it. The mountain ice and permafrost was badly affected and swamps began to freeze, then grow as an ice lake, thaw, swell into a water lake, dry up, re-fill, freeze over and return to normalcy, but all out of sync' with nature's rhythm. A minor cholera outbreak and famine hit the yet to be nation in 1963 and 1964, killing a few more people. First contact The Caucasus Mountain States had all discovered each other by early 1963. Stavropol, Anapa, Sochi and the Democratic Adygea Republic all found each other by mid 1964. They found the Caucasus Mountain States in mid 1965. 1965-1996 Chechnya became independent from the post war South Caucasian Federation in 1991 under General Dzhokhar Dudayev. Ingushetia broke away in 1992 with Ossetian (Alaniyan) help. 12,000 died on all sides in the 1992-1996 Chechen/Ingush/Ossetian conflict crisis. Gen. Dudayev finally negotiated an uneasy peace with the Southern Russian and Volga Valley SSR, the Kuban Republic, Ingushetia, Ossetia and the Democratic Stavropol Republic in 1996. Present day Several Islamic militant groups have operated intermittently in the mountain zones since 1997. A small bomb killed 2 people in an Argun café and 1 in another bombing shortly afterwards in a Vedeno café in 2008. Treaties The Caucasus Mountain States have several bilateral treaties, of a close nature with each other. They were once part of the South Caucasian Federation (1965-1991), but it dissolved in 1991. The 1996 Treaty of Beslan brought both a free trade deal and an uneasy peace to the region. Demographics Most of the population are Chechens but there are significant Ingushetian and russian minorities. Most of the population is Sunni muslim but there are many Orthodox Christians. Economy Government Sport Health care Thyroid and lung cancer is still a major problem, but became much lower since 1980. Category:Russia Category:1962: The Apocalypse